


Wiped Out

by CybertronianBeing, spotted_left



Series: Small Volleydorks Mix #2 [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Angry Yaku Morisuke, Good job Oikawa, Hurt No Comfort, Iwaizumi Hajime is heartbroken, M/M, Nervousness, Past Abuse, Protective Kuroo Tetsurou, That was sarcasm in the good job part, Violence, Yaku Morisuke Swears, Yaku Morisuke is So Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CybertronianBeing/pseuds/CybertronianBeing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spotted_left/pseuds/spotted_left
Summary: Every story's gotta have a first word. Even the adults.Eloquent beginnings for the parents of the 'What Could Go Wrong' AU.--backstories, basically ^-^--
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke
Series: Small Volleydorks Mix #2 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798276
Kudos: 12





	1. Icaurus - Yakuroo - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii, finally a post!! Wowwww.
> 
> Trigger warnings will be before each piece btw.
> 
> !!!!!! ***First Chapter Warnings: Domestic violence*** !!!!!!

A loud BAMB! shatters the air, followed by heavy breathing. The quickly silenced living room dims, still no light even flipped on initially. The air is split between anger and fear, defiance and prey. 

A very...heated argument had just broken out between the Kurō couple, one that ended with a taller, raven black haired male sending his fist through the wall at full force. His shorter, light brown haired male stood stiff, backed against the wall.

Morisuke had his back against the wall, literally and mentally. No, he wasn’t afraid...okay, perhaps a bit. Wasn’t because he was afraid to punch his husband upside the head, but afraid of losing that said man to his own emotions.

Everything felt wrong, the fear he felt was wrong, the way he couldn’t move was rong. Why was it that big a deal, why did HE almost get punched upside the head? Eyes bored into eyes, his husband towering over him intimidatingly quite enough. All the muscles in his body remained immobile, useless to him.

Yeah, he knew about Kurō's anger issues. He knew it was probably because his parents never showed him how to act; they divorced when he was little.Tetsurō never really saw his mother much because he was always with his father. 

As expected: his father was nothing but an homophobic, selfish, angry bastard who deserved to burn in hel—too much? Sorry. Let's get back on track. 

However he felt about Tetsuro’s father affected not the fact that he never thought the anger would get THIS bad, especially out of all the years he had known him.

For his parents to always be at each other's throats was the accepted norm. Don’t even consider when he was trying to sleep, hence why he always had (and has) bedhead, 

Wildly, feebly, he tried to block out all their screaming and yelling. To a detriment, he never really saw his parents actually happy together. Just always...fighting. To child-him, believing that's how married couples act was easy as counting to 100 in first grade. 

It didn't help that he had his father's anger issues, and to top it all off, at times, his father had tendencies to lay his hands on he or his mother, or both of them. His father’s inescapable hands. The ones he remembered holding, the ones he held, both his parents holding one each, swinging him higher and higher as he giggled, kicking the sky. 

The clouds bent to his will. 

Now, all they bent to do was create a haze in his choices and focuses.

Staring down at his wife, his right fist holed through the light gray paint. Off to the side and little bit above Morisuke's head, he leaned against what he presumed was a two-by-four behind the drywall. 

His aflame golden’s grasp his wife's fear filled light brown one’s.

Asahi, those brown eyes that always tended to hypnotize him. Those warm eyes that can calm him down when he was having a breakdown from stress or slipping into a more depressive state.

Those beautiful eyes, the ones belonging to the man he kissed near the pulpit, the ones he stared into, eyes-wide-open. Nowhere, absolutely nowhere he’d rather be than with that man. 

But,, those feelings being reciprocated was another question in and within itself. The daze rips it’s way out of his consciousness and next through his heart. Guilt replaces any type of rage he was previously feeling. The flick of his head back and fourth do nothing to erase and instead freshen any fog tainting them.

Everything’s clear, there’s no debate. He nearly hurt him. 

Nearly hurt Morisuke.

It’s not easy to make Tetsurou feel uncomfortable or unsure, but how close and demeaningly bent over he is over his smaller significant other wracks his body with chills. The pain reminds him to actually look up and observe the beautiful damage he’s done. Apparently there was no pain at initial impact, which he chalked up to adrenaline head-rush. 

What remained unanswered was how the situation escalated nuclear in less than a moment. What moment, he continued to wonder, what was said. Did I say it? Did he? Did it really matter when he almost shattered his wife’s head against his own knee, 

Nothing felt beautiful about that.

The bigger questions lingered. At the time, despite all he was seeing was red, he wondered if his brain and body would be able to handle the soft-hearted glance he’d receive just before. 

As fast as possible, he backs out of the personal space bubble, quickly making a note that Morisuke was watching him more than carefully, Slowly and calculatedly, he removes his fist from the drywall, tiny pieces and drywall litter the floor, something that would bug the hades out of his partner. 

Now, both their sets of eyes harbor a mutual fear, one afraid at what he just done - afraid that he had also laid his hands on his wife as well. Surely he didn’t, right? It would’ve always been against his better judgement. No matter how angry...there’s no way he could’ve hurt him. There’s no way. There’s no way.

Surely not. 

Dead-set, as per the usual, Morisuke took notice of his husband's fear and knew exactly what he was thinking. 

He's afraid that he's going to become just like his father. That...wasn’t old news. But, it still was the same look he got every single time. That look Morisuke learned to hate, learned to loathe. 

Generally it’s futile, as his husband’s unreachable to some degree, To say something right then would’ve done little to nothing, a waste of breath. Way too late. Kurō's already gone. 

Assuming responsibility, ‘Suke guesses he probably was going to take a walk to cool his head, he hoped it wasn’t going to be him withdrawing to cause trouble. 

He knows Tetsurō wouldn't drink when he wasn't around because hell would break loose between them again if he did. He was smarter than that. If they go out drinking. It'll be only for one or two beers. Together. Never separately.

Yaku was a lightweight due to how small and...springy, as his significant other described, he was. Kurō on the other hand: he could probably out-drink any challenger who approached. Sure, the tiny giant was fast, but his metabolism was FASTER.

No, this is not a mere theory. It is proven fact. Morisuke knew this from experience. Not all that long ago, at one of their friend's wedding, the cat escaped the bag when the groom dared he and Tetsurō to have a drinking contest.

Everything told the man still leaning on the wall for stability and recovery that this wasn’t the place nor the time for random nonsense. Swimming in thick memories would only drag him deeper, farther from the bubbling surface. 

If everyone else was floating, he’d have to, too. His husband was out there, only Asahi knowing what the hell he’ll do with himself didn’t make anything easier. 

In all seriousness (or, not, he supposes) it’d probably end up something stupid, knowing his husband. If they’re lucky, he’ll end up in jail and definitely not dead and if Morisuke’s even MORE lucky, he will end up dead. 

Kidding. Only kidding.

Also heard stories from Keiji when he was still an third year way back in highschool. God, highschool days at Nekoma, seemed like forever ago now. Seems just like yesterday he was playing libro position on the volleyball court with Tetsurō.

Tetsurō on the other hand, he was sitting in the park, holding his face a little before looking up, releasing a breath he held until he got that sparkly feeling in the tip of his nose and within his eyes. It was a bit cool outside, but he could handle it. 

Away from the house, It would help him calm down a bit more since his body was still warm from his...burn. His flaming anger. The one that got the very best of him earlier. 

God, he felt so bad. Everything did. He was terrified actually...possibly more than. That look in Morisuke's eyes, especially his expression, reminded him so much of how his mother, or himself, would stare up at his father during his little outbreaks. Tetsurō couldn't lie anymore, he was becoming like his father, something that was the last thing he wanted to do. His father was ashes in the drawer of his mother’s home. 

Well, that’s what he was hoping, at least. That his mother would be at peace to an extent far enough that she’d hold on to them instead of throwing them in the garbage, and the fact that his father was dead was also not exactly a negative. 

The male finds the quiet park rather intriguing, the colorful nature easier to take in when it’s only moon and street-lit. The swings. It takes him a minute to recognize them. With work and finishing up training and such, it’s been awhile since he could just chill at the community park. Where he first met Morisuke at age of six. When he first moved here into the area. 

There, he was the first one to approach a lonely little Morisuke - cloudy day, bit of wind. First day, their friendship began. 

He remembers how awkward they were at first. Not much talking, but it did get better, quickly taking a liking to him. 

It made perfect sense, just don’t get too attached to him, he might leave like how everyone else did him. Apparently little Morisuke Yaku was stuck on him, somehow?

He offers a soft smile to cope with the sudden serotonin when he remembers them competing to see who could swing the highest, Yaku always beating him in that. In spite, he even committed to practicing swinging. Each applied technique helped him soar high, but his lanky friend always spread his wings wider and flew higher. 

Never was much he could do about that.


	2. Devil's Advocate --IwaOi part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi and Oikawa never really had the best of engagement, but that worse happens when an unexpected truth slips out of one's mouth.

TRIGGER WARNING: alcohol consumption, cheating, slight sexual description, and slight abuse mention 

~~~~~~

Oikawa’s eyes darted, confused. That, and very, VERY heartbroken. Comparatively, he couldn’t even breathe. Where could the inhalation or exhalation take place when the disappointment in himself sat on his chest so heavy it may as well’ve caved in?

How the hell did he end up in this whole situation in the first place? In front of his crushed fiance...well…now ex, Hajime Iwaizumi, who was supposed to be Hajime Oikawa in a mere few days. That person he wanted to spend his life with, who is now standing in front of him, heartbroken and losing himself. 

His partner's brown eyes hold so much hatred and betrayal as he stares up at the beautifully stained man who tearfully accepted his proposal with the enthusiasm of a thousand angels.

His shoulders shake up and down a bit as he forces the sobs to stay at bay. The ex lovers hearts have been both shattered, mostly Hajime's since he found out about the news of Oikawa's one night stand with a girl he had met at a bar when he and his team went out drinking to celebrate their victory.

Iwa was busy that night with work that he couldn't go out. Well...it was like Oikawa was never home because of practicing almost all the time, making iwa worry. Now his biggest fear has come true: Oikawa HAD indeed cheated on him with some female. How he prayed it wasn't an old manager for one of the teams back in highschool.

Why did he have to propose to him? Especially after they had just graduated. Was it because he didn't want to lose him? Oikawa was still a womanizer, but was breaking out of that habit, or so he thought. His head was spinning as he was so overwhelmed with rage and betrayal at what Tooru had done to him. He had broken his full trust he had put into him. 

God, he wanted to punch himself in the face for thinking he had changed at all. For thinking Oikawa had loved him truly. Man, it sure was foolish. Believing in something that wouldn't ever really happened. 

As everybody else does, they’d both gotten into a...verbal disagreement of the sort. Something about how Iwa was start to get very suspicious about him coming home early and not at practice as long as we was, and during the fight, the truth came out, making them both go deathly silent, both trying to process who had come out of his mouth. Right there and then, that's when Tooru felt even more regret, especially seeing his lovers face of disbelief and betrayal.

He tried to apologize and explain, but what was there to explain in the first place? He got drunk and started flirting with a girl at the bar. He didn't help that he could flirt with no problem- since that's all he did throughout his three years of highschool at Aoba Johsai. Iwa had to keep him in check when that happened.

He had taken the girl back to her house and she ended up kissing him first and it then turned into a heated makeout session, him gently pushing her inside and pinning her against the wall, and things got very heated after that. Next thing he knew was that he was waking up in an unfamiliar room, next to a brunette who had Mark's all among her neck, him having a few. Especially scratch Mark's along his back. He silently cursed at himself and quickly got dress and left. His head was pounding like crazy from all those drinks he had. It didn't help that it was the heavy stuff due to his knee that was bothering him last night.

Perhaps that was one of the reasons he got drunk, he wanted to take the pain away. It wasn't like he wasn't used to its pain at this point, but it was the most uncomfortable pain that he really didn't like. He also knew Iwa would kill him for drinking, he was only planning on having two shots, but two turned into four, and it moved up to where he didn't even know what the hell he was doing. It was all so blurry. 

Iwa was at home, all worried about his lover. He said he would be back shortly. Reassuring him he was only going out for a couple of shots and that was all, but Hajime had a feeling that something was going to happen, wishing he could just skip over his work and go out to supervise him, but he couldn't. All he could do was just put his trust and faith into him, like how normal couples would do, right? 

God now does he regret it. "I trusted you Tooru. I put all my faith and trust into you that one night...why did you have to betray me like that? Why? I loved you so much. I even thought you had changed" He whispered out in a broken tone, wrapping his arms around himself, almost as if he's trying to comfort himself as tears keep falling down his face, knowing he can't stop them at this moment in time. What hurt him more is that, this was just a few days before the wedding now.

The wedding they had planned out to be in the fall, since it wouldn't be too hot or too cold. They decided to have it in one of the Zen gardens, since that's something they found to be calming, and beautiful.

especially after all those months of planning and saving up money, not like they didn't need that much help due to Oikawa's pro volleyball life, and Iwa just starting getting into the news. The others will not be happy when they hear this news, they both know that real well. Especially since everything was all paid for. 

Would that make any difference, regardless? It...wasn't their concern. It wasn't ever about them.

"You never trusted me in the first place. Always thought I was doing something behind your back, when in reality, I was at practice the whole time. I even offered you to come watch, but no. You always decline claiming you had work, when you really didn't. Why should this incident even matter? Why? For all I know, you’ve been cheating on me," he snaps back at Iwa, only to receive a glare from him.

"Because of how you've always acted and were, all throughout school. I also was scared to lose you to another guy, Or girl. That was one of my biggest fears. So of course I had a hard time trusting you. Wouldn't you have a hard time trusting me If i did the same thing as you? If our roles were switched? If I was the womanizer instead?" He asked him, getting aggravated now at him, narrowing his dark brown eyes at him, done with his attitude.

"I'll put you right in your place. That's what I'll done, and who cares what happened in high school, that was all in the past. It's done and over with. There's no need to hang onto it, you see what I'm saying?" The younger male tells him, taking Iwa by surprise at his harsh tone, as well as his light threat.

"Was that a threat, Tooru?" Iwa ask in a low voice, obviously pissed off, just as Oikawa is at this moment in time. Oikawa probably do anything in his power to set him straight, even if that meant abuse of some sort. Always saying since he was the grand king, the title still follows and he can do anything. The mask he wore...well...THEY wore when they were out together, was something Iwa hated. He hated that he had to put on a mask of show. That mask for them broke once in awhile for them here or there. Everytime Oikawa was flirting, Iwa's mask broke, showing his true emotions of heartbreak, jealousy, and sadness. Oikawa's mask broke when he seen someone making Hajime laugh and smile. It broke more when someone was flirting with him and making him blush, something HE should be doing, but doing a horrible job at...and he knew that damn too well. That didn't mean, he didn't show his fiancé what he was feeling in the moment. Nearly breaking things or having him against the wall, lean over him, way too close to his smaller lover. 

Iwa on the other hand, he, himself never had the guts or the want to really do anything like that to Oikawa, no matter how much he wanted too. He could never bring himself to hurt Tooru. He also wanted Tooru to change in him own, with some of his help to guide him. That was literally all he wanted when they go together. He wanted Tooru to change, for him, for the relationship.

Yeah he may had use the volleyball to hit him in highschool, or threw him at times, but he didn't want to admit his feelings that were growing stronger each day. He…may possibly was hitting him out of jealousy and anger because of him flirting with his fangirls… but that's besides the point. 

"No, it's the truth, and you know it as well as I do, Hajime. Don't even try to pretend that it's not the truth. You know damn well that it is" he tells the raven haired male in a low voice then sends chills throughout him. These aren't those normal chills, these are from terror. Oikawa only uses that tone when he's more than mad. He gives this as a warning tone before he gets aggressive. Iwa learned the hard way, and he does NOT want a recall of what happened last time.

Oikawa gently makes Iwa look up at him, gently setting his finger under Iwa's chin and slowly lifts up so they are looking eye to eye. Tooru notices the fear in Hajime's eyes, before he feel hands on his chest and getting shoved back roughly "get your filthy hands off me! You know what, I'm done. I….I can't. I can't deal with this relationship. I can't stand putting on a show, and acting like there's nothing wrong. I can't live like this anymore. I'm sorry Oikawa….but it's not working out on either ends. We're just too toxic for each other, and still young, I'm sorry….I think it was a mistake proposing to you at this age...I think we should call it off. I just don't think we belong together. I think this is for the best of us...goodbye...Tooru. Thank you for all those happy memories that I will cherish" he tells him, sliding the ring off his finger, gently placing it on the counter.

The kitchen is silent as the dead, only thing that can be heard is the gentle ting of the engagement being set on the black and white marble counter. Oikawa feels like his head is swirling at what seems like a million miles an hour from what's all that's happening at once. He doesn't know what to do, or what he can say at this point in time.

Iwaizumi was leaving him. The man that he loves, his childhood best friend, his partner in crime, his happiness, his world, is leaving him. All because of the things he've done to him. It was all his fault, and damn did it hurt him more than his heart. He feels soft lips against his own for a split second. Before he can even react, Iwa's lips leave his and turns on his heels and begin walking away

Tooru reaches out for him, only for him to be centimeters out of his reach. The love and bond they just had, was now torn apart due to all his biggest mistakes. 

Iwa's not innocent either. While Oikawa was basically gone for the whole entire morning, evening, and returning late hours of the night, Iwa was talking to someone. It started out all friendly, and like a conversation friends will have, right. Well...it kinda went onto more than that. Hajime knew better than to send pictures, not because he wasn't that comfortable in his own body due to what his fiance...well...ex, was most likely interested in. Okay yeah, maybe it was mostly because of that, but he knew it was wrong. He never wanted to tell Oikawa when they actually DID have time together. Asahi only knows what he would've done, especially to him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's James/Iwa here. I really hope you enjoy this piece of writing that I did. No worries, more will come...so don't come after me.  
> Cal might come in and edit it a bit since I tend to be more straightforward with my writing and not as detailed as I like, but I hope you really like this piece
> 
> Please forgive us for not keeping our promise. As you know, school has started for people, including Cal here, and we're going out best to update. They will be slow, but we promise we'll update as much as we can. So please be patient with us
> 
> Also, feel free to leave author-specific comments. Please start them off as the follows and use pronouns according:
> 
> For Cal, (He/him)
> 
> For James/Iwa (They/them)

**Author's Note:**

> It's seriously 3:45am and i have to wake up at six. time to literally cry. but, like, head:empty. only:fanfiction. plus, we've missed you guys :(((
> 
> ALSO, ANNOUNCEMENT!!! Iwa/James is officially an Admin on the account now! We both run the account and therefore they will be able to respond to comments and leave notes. we will both be signing off anytime we write things like comments or leave notes or post individually without collaboration. After individual posts, it'll generally be revised by the other admin after it's put up for the public to read, so bear with us faithful first-readers. We love you all so so so much!!  
> -cal
> 
> []
> 
> Feel free to leave author-specific comments. Please start them off as follows and use pronouns accordingly <3
> 
> For Cal, (He/Him)
> 
> For James/Iwa (They/Them)
> 
> []


End file.
